User talk:Wackyy
First! I got some rules for you when talking to me! 1) ALWAYS CALL ME PULSE, PULCE, OR MUFFINYY BUT DON'T ALAS CALL ME WACKYY. 2) NEVER UNDERESTIMATE ME. 3) NEVER SEND SPAM MESSAGES. THESE WILL RESULT IN A BAN FROM AGENTGOLDFISH). Welcome Hi, welcome to Phineas and Ferb Fanon! Thanks for your edit to the User:Wackyy page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- FadhilPF (Talk) 12:34, 14 September 2010 I already knew the plural for platypus is platypi. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Flower Power! Oh Yeahz! 20:59, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Good to know. I'm Daisy :) [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Flower Power! Oh Yeahz! 12:01, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Your siggy is *snap* okayz! [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Flower Power! Oh Yeahz! 12:14, September 15, 2010 (UTC) ---- The "New Phineas and Ferb Fanon" just means that we're undergoing further maintenance deep into thy system. We don't really need help on anything right now, but when the achievements feature come out, we might need some help. Also, about the Times, if you are willing to contribute something, just let me know. You've Been Warned. FadhilPF (Talk)( ) 00:24, September 22, 2010 (UTC) You know what, Wackyy, I'm just warning you before you went too far. We have Policies about edited images. Please read it thoughtfully to avoid the possibility of creating images like the ones in your userpage. Since any kind of pictures (except rude ones) is allowed in the userpage, I let you go with the sunburn Phineas. But next time please try to follow our image editing guidelines. You've Been Warned. FadhilPF (Talk)( ) 11:52, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Have you even read the policies? You've Been Warned. FadhilPF (Talk)( ) 14:02, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Look, we don't want the Isabella and Lego Liker tragedy to be repeated again. (Ask a user about that) And I won't be allowing anyone to use these scrappy edited images that shows no professionalism in editing it at all. I know Addict Girl has a mess of it, but I am taking it easy, fact all of the scrappy images was owned by her sister. So please show your creativity skills rather than your laziness skills. Even if you suck at drawing, a scrappy DRAWING will be much more better than a scrappy EDITED PICTURE. You've Been Warned. FadhilPF (Talk)( ) 14:10, September 22, 2010 (UTC) That apple is scrappy, but it's way better than the edited Isabella like the one you did. You've Been Warned. FadhilPF (Talk)( ) 14:24, September 22, 2010 (UTC) That's the jackpot. I won't comment if I see you putting effort on something effort-worthy. Your 45 minute Isabella isn't effort-worthy. Daisy's Isabella is effort-worthy. You've Been Warned. FadhilPF (Talk)( ) 14:32, September 22, 2010 (UTC) First, I don't judge users. I like all users, including you, but I start to change opinions when they start to trespass borders, vandalize or piss us off. Second, The second picture belongs to Daisy, who put a heck load of effort to it, and the first one is Isabella and Lego Liker's, which does not seem to put much effort to it. And third, I'm just telling you that edited Isabellas that you make for your userpage is not really what we want here. We want original art or good quality edits. You've Been Warned. FadhilPF (Talk)( ) 15:21, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Ask me about the Isabella and Lego Liker tragedy. Also, read about it on one of my blogs. AND HOW DARE YOU SAY DAISY LOOKS ABOUT EQUALLY EDITED AS ALICE?!? It took me two weeks to do that!! Isabella and Lego Liker said himself that it took him 15 minutes!! [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Hechos y Tonterias... 22:31, September 22, 2010 (UTC) You already hurt my feelings. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Hechos y Tonterias... 12:00, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, whatever you want to contribute, just tell me. You've Been Warned. FadhilPF (Talk)( ) 10:56, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, that will be fine. But just send me the pic via email (fadhilpf@aol.com), I'll do the rest. You've Been Warned. FadhilPF (Talk)( ) 11:36, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Oh, and all entrees to the times will be inspected if it is good enough to go for it or not. If yours did not seem too good, it shouldn't make it's way past. You've Been Warned. FadhilPF (Talk)( ) 16:43, September 24, 2010 (UTC) If you are really willing to, I'm going to put you up as a rollback, too. You've Been Warned. FadhilPF (Talk)( ) 14:26, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Not yet. You did not show too much contributions, and it's illegal to make someone a rollback when his/her edits is fewer than 500, and is not a frequent user or a remarkable user on the wiki. But we are considering which are Mary Sues and which is not. So just leave the busting to us! You've Been Warned. FadhilPF (Talk)( ) 14:34, October 4, 2010 (UTC) I do. And you don't really work that much here. You've Been Warned. FadhilPF (Talk)( ) 14:42, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, can't just do it like that. All three admins must consider you as one, not only me. You've Been Warned. FadhilPF (Talk)( ) 14:51, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Yeah whatever. Now stop spamming my talk. You've Been Warned. FadhilPF (Talk)( ) 14:56, October 4, 2010 (UTC) You just did. AND SUSH. You've Been Warned. FadhilPF (Talk)( ) 15:01, October 4, 2010 (UTC)